


To my Captain,

by demeters_pomegranate



Series: To: [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demeters_pomegranate/pseuds/demeters_pomegranate
Summary: this is a sequel to To my Love, so yeah.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: To: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205894
Kudos: 4





	To my Captain,

I was surprised.  
even when i accidentally opened the wrong drawer in the captains desk and seeing a mountain of survey corps emblems, each representing a name and a face forgotten in the ashes of war  
even when he collapsed from stress, and was sick for days  
even when his only living comrade, hange cried at his bedside and did everything she could, screaming like a rabid animal late in the night as he wallowed away  
even when we were assigned to a new regiment, and had a new captain  
even when he fell apart and began to die slowly in the infirmary, i didn’t really believe it  
he was captain levi, after all  
one of the best soliders to ever live  
a man of the ackerman family  
levelheaded and calm  
he was smart, he was agile, he was everything

and it finally got to him

but i didn’t realize that he was actually going to go away until 104th training corps were dressed nicely and surrounded his bed  
captain levi didn’t look like captain levi at all  
he looked already dead  
hange sat beside him, her clothes hadn’t been washed in days, and a patch of hair was gone the hair she had was frizzy and burned  
her eyes were dull  
there was no hope for him  
each of us got the chance to say something  
he told mikasa to keep me out of trouble  
he told armin to take care of his friends  
he told connie that he was proud  
he told jean (john, it’s the french spelling) to stop crying, and that marco would be satisfied with the man jean had become  
he asked sasha for the bread in her pocket  
historia even made an appearance from her royal duties. he said he would say hello to ymir for her  
he cursed reiner and kissed hange on the forehead, who looked like she was about to go insane from expecting the loss  
“don’t miss me. i’m an asshole,” he whispered to her  
when i stepped up, he grabbed me by the throat, with alarming strength for someone on their deathbed.  
“i’ve sacrificed everyone for you, you brat. you better not disappoint me,” he rasped.  
it reminded me of why i was here in the first place  
why i was attending the funerals of officials, fighting titans, protecting humanity.  
it was for each person’s life, love, and the opportunity to live beyond the walls  
it was so that he would stop seeing the face levi made as he held erwin’s corpse in his arms everywhere he went  
we watched as hange carefully cut off levi’s survey corps emblem and placed it in a box  
a box that would belong to her when he died

his last meal was a stale piece of half-eaten bread.  
his last breath was exhaled faintly on hange’s hand.  
the last beat of his heart was under her fingers.  
he smiled sadly and let a tear fall  
“i’m coming, my love”

he deserved it, to finally stop living on this hell we call earth  
i despise death. i see people die every day, in vain, on accident, in the jaws of titans  
so i was glad to see that levi was finally going home on his own

Eren Jäger


End file.
